


A New Leaf

by koala_bear28



Series: The Truth Behind the Music [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: I've finally decided on something that will make this a good part in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided on something that will make this a good part in the series.

"Manager, you say? What about composing songs for QUARTET NIGHT?"

You and Haruka stand in Shining's office. It is your goal to convince Shining into letting you become STARISH's manager to not only help Haruka write good songs but to kill unused time.

"She is a very time management person. I'm pretty sure she can work something out. Please President! Think about how well her work will impact the Shining Agency."

Shining looks up at you as you chew and pop a bubble gum. You hold up stacks of paper and place them Shining's desk. Haruka and Shining looks confusingly at them.

"It's sixty of them. Depending on how you release them, this should last you up to five years."

"Perfect! As president of Shining agency, I announce you manager of STARISH!"

Haruka smiles gratefully as you nod your head in thanks. After leaving Shining's office, a look of worry clouds your face. Haruka looks at you in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Now that I think about it, I won't be able to manage my time because of the kind of situation I'm in."

Haruka looks at you with a face of worry also. As you continue walking, you turned a corner only for you to bump into someone which causes you to fall on the floor. The person turns around and stares down at you.

"Wow Shou! You sure have a lot of strength and power although you are  _so_ small."

"Thanks. Wait a minute! Who are you calling small?!"

"You're right! You're not small...you're fun sized!"

You get off the floor and brush yourself off. You continue walking down the hall while twirling one of your drumsticks in your hand. Haruka follows you as you do so. Shou continues arguing as you walk away.

"Why are you still following me?"

You stop walking in front of Haruka, who bumps into you. You look over your shoulder at Haruka, sticking your hands in your pants pocket.

"I thought if I followed you, maybe I would be able to compose good songs like you do. I promise I won't get in the way."

You heave a deep breath and shrug your shoulders. Haruka smiles happily as you continue walking.

"But when I say leave, leave and go do whatever you want to knock yourself out. I need to have me some me time once in a while instead of you stalking me all day."

"I got it (Y/N)~san! It must be a way you get inspiration."

"No, it's not a way for me to get inspiration. It's a way for me to handle certain things without someone knowing what I'm doing. It's called minding your own business. People can be such nuisances."

Haruka continue following you until you reach your room. You walk in while Haruka stands at the door.

"You can come in if you want. Standing at the door like that looks kinda suspicious."

Haruka walks in your room to see how it is neatly organized. You sit backwards in a chair at a desk and begin writing on a sheet of paper really fast. Haruka sits on your bed and stares amaze at your impressive writing skills. You hand Haruka the paper and continue writing on another sheet.

"Is this a schedule? What's it for?"

"It's a schedule that's basically telling you about all the meetings you'll have with clients. I'm going to make one for everyone with STARISH to help them manage time for upcoming stuff like modeling or movies. Plus, I can pull a few strings for us to be nominated for the Uta Pri Award. Performing in movies and plays or modeling for magazines will help the guys be noticed by many people. If I were you, I would be trying to compose a song for the Uta Pri Award concert. I'll help you make it better. Just don't, under any circumstances, show Shining that song. What he may use it for is unpredictable. But besides that, if you have any questions that's dealing with STARISH, just ask."

You finish writing on the sheet of paper and balls it up. You throw it in the trash and begin looking in a magazine.

"Ummm. Why did you say you won't be able to manage your time because of the kind of situation you're in?"

"Well, the days I'm not busy, I model for different magazines. But because of the way I model, more magazines call everyday saying that they want me to model for them again. Knowing Shining, he said that I'll be able to do them, and now the entire month I'll have to model."

Haruka grabs your hand and squeezes it lightly. A smile comes to her face as she did so.

"I'll help you! I have to do something to pay you back for helping me. It's what friends are for."

"Thanks, Haruka although I never considered you as a friend."


End file.
